


An American Werewolf in London [Demo]

by thelaundrybeta



Series: American Werewolf in London [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaundrybeta/pseuds/thelaundrybeta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Whittemore can't get a break even when he moves to London. He had hoped he wouldn't have to deal with the supernatural now that he wasn't in Beacon Hills anymore, but it turns out werewolves aren't the only things he has to worry about anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Werewolf in London [Demo]

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is majorly inspired by Lydia's comment in 3.01 Tattoo, "And seriously, an American werewolf in London? Like that's not going to be a disaster."
> 
> I, like so many other people, hate original character inserts, especially when they start relationships with actual characters and I am going to try to avoid that, but I can't promise anything. Also, this a DEMO of what is to come, if this gets good reviews. If it isn't that big of a hit or people don't like it, I most likely will not continue it. However, if this blows up into some crazy thing, I'll be more than happy to continue. Below is what actors would portray which character in my head as well as some descriptions.
> 
> Other Info:
> 
> WARNING:  
> This will have some homophobic language in it as well as violence and possibly death.
> 
> Characters:  
> \- Jackson Whittemore – Main Character (Colton Haynes)  
> \- Seth Davies – Main Character (Andrew Garfield)  
> \- Bella Walker – Supporting Character (Candice Accola)  
> \- Bran Walker – Supporting Character (Tom Hopper)  
> \- Headmistress Erin Fauss – Minor Character (Tilda Swinton)  
> \- Mr. Atticus Thompson – Minor Character (Anthony Head)
> 
> Character Descriptions:  
> \- Jackson Whittemore  
> \- Junior, 16, werewolf, student at Watford Grammar School for Boys  
> \- Seth Davies  
> \- Junior, 16, human, student at Watford Grammar School for Boys  
> \- Mr. Atticus Thompson  
> \- Librarian at Watford Grammar School for Boys, 59, human, expert in English folklore  
> \- Bella Walker  
> \- Junior, 17, fairy folk (?), attends Watford Grammar School for Girls  
> \- Bran Walker  
> \- Senior, 18, fairy folk (?), prefect, attends Watford Grammar School for Boys  
> \- Headmistress Erin Fauss  
> \- Headmistress of Watford Grammar School for Boys, 52, human

Jackson stepped out of his car and looked up at his new school. Watford Grammar School for Boys. Apparently his father had to pull a few strings to get him into this school, but he wasn’t particularly thankful. Why should he be? He was pulled away from everything he knew and was flown halfway around the world so his father could get a better job. He didn’t have to deal with all the bullshit of Derek’s pack anymore, now that he was gone, but there was still so much he didn’t know about being a werewolf. Derek had been busy throughout most of the summer trying to find Boyd and Erica. Because of that, Jackson had only gotten a few valuable lessons from the alpha.  
An anchor, for example. Someone that kept him from going rabid and killing people whenever he turned. Derek had told him that his anchor was anger, and that Scott’s was Allison. Jackson’s anchor was Lydia. She was the one who saved him from being a kanima, something he still didn’t remember. A fugue state, Lydia told him. After Gerard’s defeat, Derek had told him about what he had done as the kanima. The people he hurt, the people he… killed. He didn’t remember any of it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t responsible, did it? He was just a tool. He didn’t have a say whether he wanted to kill those people or not.  
He tugged on his collar of the uniform he had to wear, another obnoxious thing about this new school. He loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top button, giving his neck some comfort. As he shifted his backpack on his shoulder, he looked around at the other boys walking into the stone building. They talked with one another without a care in the world. He walked in silence behind two boys, eavesdropping on their conversation.  
“– yeah I totally fucked her this summer. She was begging for it.”  
“Stop making shit up. Like you’d ever have a chance with Bella. Her brother would kick the piss out of you if he heard you talking about her like that.”  
“ Like that faggot could do anything. I’ll pull my cock out and he’ll get on his knees and beg to suck it like the fucking fairy he is.”  
The two quickly silenced themselves as they passed another student standing outside of the door. The boy was massive. A head taller than Jackson. His arms were crossed, but the uniform he was wearing did little to hide the massive muscles in his arms. The boy looked straight into Jackson’s eyes, despite the fact they were covered in sunglasses, and furrowed his brow. He stared at Jackson, giving a look of confusion a dog would give when hearing a strange sound.  
“Straighten your tie.”  
Jackson must have imagined it, the boy looking through his sunglasses, but that didn’t make it any less odd. As he walked past the boy, he reached up towards his collar and, once past, dropped his arms down. There was no way he was going to tie that noose around his neck again. A voice came from behind him. It wasn’t the boy; this voice belonged to a woman.  
“I believe your prefect asked you to fix your tie.”  
He turned around to see a rather tall woman looking down at him with annoyance. She wore a women’s suit, with the subtest of pinstripes. Under the suit was a blue collared shirt. Like the student’s uniforms, she too wore a green and black tie. Her face was gaunt, though not sickly. The woman’s hair was blonde and cut in a strange fashion, with one side hanging against her face and the other pushed behind her ear. Her hands were clasped together at her waist and she stood with a towering authority. The boys in uniform seemed to go out of their way to avoid her.  
“Mister Whittemore, I presume? Please follow me.”  
Without hesitating, she turned and began walking down a corridor that no other person had entered. With a grunt of annoyance, Jackson straightened his backpack on his shoulder and followed the woman down the hallway.  
Without stopping or turning her head, the woman began to address Jackson. “I am your headmistress. You will address me as Headmistress Fauss or ma’am. Is that understood?”  
Jackson didn’t answer.  
“I asked you a direct question, Mister Whittemore, and I expect a response. Is that understood?”  
“Yes, ma’am,” Jackson answered with slight disdain in his voice.  
“We’ll work on it.” She stopped suddenly at a door at the end of the hallway. “This is my office. As you can see it is far from any classrooms so I am not disturbed. If necessary, you will knock on my door and if I invite you in, you may enter. The door on your left leads to the nurse, whom you may speak with on your own volition. The door on your right leads to the counselor. We only have one, so if the room is occupied you will have to wait until it becomes vacant. Is that understood?”  
Jackson raised his eyes in boredom and tilted his head to the side. “Yeah.”  
The woman raised an eyebrow.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good. Now, follow me. We need to talk about your transcripts. Your father may have connections, but that doesn’t make you exempt from some courses.”  
She opened her door and gestured for Jackson to enter. He walked in and Fauss shut the door behind him. She walked past him and took a seat at her desk. Her office was rather large, and directly across from the door was a bay window. Fauss, now sitting in her desk with the light shining in behind her, resembled a sort of holy being, like an angel or a saint. Without offering Jackson a seat, Fauss opened a folder with Whittemore, J. written on the side and began to flip through the pages.  
“Along with your transcripts from… Beacon Hills,” she raised her eyebrows at this, “I also received other files from your father. Such things include a restraining order on two boys, a McCall and, how do you pronounce this? Stilinski?” She looked up at him and he nodded at the pronunciation. “A McCall and Stilinski for kidnapping. Would you care to explain this?” She nodded at the chair across from her and Jackson took a seat.


End file.
